Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three dimensional measurement apparatus, a control method therefor, an information processing apparatus, a control method therefor, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the light-section method which projects a plurality of slits is known to be used in a three dimensional measurement apparatus compatible with a dynamic scene. The light-section method which projects a plurality of slits generally projects slits all having the same shape. It is therefore difficult to uniquely associate captured slits with projected slits unless, for example, the measurement distance range is limited.
In a method described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-276743, not only a plurality of slits but also an image including at least one coded feature portion provided with at least one constituent element which fluctuates perpendicularly to a plane formed by at least one point on each of projection and visual axes is projected, and codes are extracted from the captured feature portion, thereby comparing the extracted codes with the codes on the projection side. Based on the comparison result, the captured slits are associated with the projected slits.
Unfortunately, in the configuration described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-276743, adjacent codes may overlap each other due to a blur generated by an optical system of an image capturing apparatus, and a blur generated by an optical system of a projection apparatus. Also, because features which fluctuate perpendicularly to a plane formed by at least one point on each of projection and visual axes are extracted, it may become impossible to identify specific codes when these features overlap each other, thus generating regions that cannot be measured. That is, the configuration described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-276743 may degrade the feature recognition performance.